Trust Me
by sweetiecandy
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga baekhyun sangat rumit. Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan, kyungsoo sudah bilang bahwa ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk berjalan tapi dia menolak. ChanBaek / BaekYeol slight Kaisoo, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Trust me

Main cast : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Other cast : KaiSoo and HunHan

-Byun Baekyoon /character tambahan/

(#dsb = dan saya bingung)

Rate : T

.

.

.

PRANG!

Sebuah piring mendarat diatas kepala namja satu ini. Ya, Byun BaekHyun.

"kau benar-benar bodoh! Untuk apa aku punya anak sepertimu!"

Itulah yang sudah biasa baekhyun dengar. Seperti biasa, appanya mabuk-mabukkan.

Keluarganya memang bercukupan, tapi appa dan eomma baekhyun selalu bertengkar. Entah kenapa? Keluarga mereka sudah bercukupan, baekhyun selalu bertanya, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi pada keluarganya. Terkadang dia setuju dengan kata appa, dia tidak ingin dilahirkan saja jika jadinya seperti ini.

Baekhyun bangkit, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, kepalanya benar-benar sakit, darah mulai bercucuran karna pecahan piring itu, segera, dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, tidak peduli dengan darahnya yang terus bercucuran. Dari kamar mandi keluar seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu menggunakan T-shirt putih dan jeans pendek. Segera dia menghampiri baekhyun.

"oppa! Lagi?!" teriak yeoja itu. Dia adik kembar perempuan baekhyun, wajah mereka memang sangat mirip. Hanya saja mata adiknya lebih bulat dan bibirnya lebih tebal dibanding baekhyun.

"baekyoon.. sakit.." lirihnya, adiknya, baekyoon segera pergi untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Menurut baekhyun, hanya adiknya ini yang mengerti tentang keadaannya. Selama kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka hanya memberikan uang dan tidak peduli apa yang anaknya lakukan.

Baekyoon kembali dengan kotak obat ditangannya. Dia membersihkan darah yang ada dikepala baekhyun, memberikan obat dan segera memperbannya. "lukanya tidak begitu besar, huh.. untung saja" baekyoon menghembuskan napas lega.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua? Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Selama ini baekyoon yang menjaganya, baekhyun merasa malu, dia oppanya dan dia juga seorang namja, meskipun hanya berbeda beberapa menit dengan baekyoon, tetap saja baekyoon adiknya. "oppa.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"tidak ada.." jawabnya. "kau tidak ada latihan basket kan?" baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "baguslah, oppa harus istirahat, besok kan harus sekolah.." baekyoon naik ke kasurnya dibagian atas kasur baekhyun. Mereka sekamar untuk beberapa waktu, karena kamar baekyoon akan direnovasi oleh dirinya sendiri /?.

Baekhyun menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Besoknya, baekhyun bangun dengan kepala yang masih diperban. Dia menuju lantai bawah. Seperti biasa kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi bekerja. Tinggal baekyoon yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka ber-2.

"oppa, lukanya bisa kau ganti dengan plester" baekyoon masih asik berkutat dengan spatulanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dia segera kembali keatas, membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak lupa dia ganti perban itu dengan plester.

"yoon, aku ada latihan basket, jadi pulangnya sore ya." Kata baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga. "oppa harus hati-hati, bekalnya sudah aku siapkan. oh iya, ada penerimaan murid barukan?" baekyoon bertanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "kau benar juga! Aku harus pergi lebih awal!" baekhyun mengambil kotak bekal nya, meneguk susunya hingga habis dan mengambil selembar roti. "oppa! Tunggu aku!" baekyoon juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mengejar baekhyun yang lari ke motornya. "cepat!" baekhyun segera melesat pergi, padahal baekyoon belum menyesuaikan tempat duduknya. "aish! Oppa! Hampir saja aku jatuh!" gerutunya.

Baekhyun duduk di paling depan, dia mantan ketua OSIS di SMA ini, sedangkan baekyoon sebagai wakil. Tapi mereka berhenti menjabat sebagai OSIS tahun ini, alasan mereka sama, yaitu. "capek, malas dan merepotkan" tapi mereka tentu saja tidak mau memberitahu anggota OSIS lainnya tentang alasan mereka. Mereka kan tidak enak hati. Baekhyun bertugas menyampaikan pidato. Disaat baekhyun berpidato, dia lihatlah semua wajah baru siswa-siswi itu, baekhyun berpidato dengan teliti, dia selalu memperhatikan semua orang yang ada didalam aula itu. Setelah pidatonya selesai, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuknya, baekhyun kembali duduk disamping baekyoon, "kerja bagus baekhyun-ssi" dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuknya.

Baekhyun dan baekyoon kembali kekelas nya,

Mereka berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda.

"yoonnie~~" seorang namja memanggil baekyoon. "luhannie? Ada apa?" Tanya nya. "hanya menyapa!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. Luhan adalah teman terdekat baekyoon. Meskipun baekyoon masih mempunyai banyak teman lain. "uhh.. aku ingin mengunjungi tempat kerja kyungsoo pulang sekolah" baekyoon menundukkan kepalanya. "ada apa yoon? Tidak enak badan?" luhan bingung. "aku sangat bosan, oppa akan pulang sore hari ini" baekyoon mempoutkan bibirnya. "ah benar juga, ide bagus! Kita bisa mengganggu kyungsoo!" luhan tersenyum. Baekyoon mengangguk semangat, sudah biasa baginya dan luhan untuk mengerjai kyungsoo, yang juga merupakan salah satu teman terdekat mereka.

"baekhyun!" teriak seorang namja. "ah sunbae.. ada apa?" baekhyun menoleh. "hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, kita harus mendaftar murid baru yang ingin masuk ke club basket kita" jawabnya. "baik sunbae.." baekhyun mengangguk. "nanti semua berkumpul di lapangan" setelah memberitahu baekhyun, sunbaenya pergi, baekhyun menghela napasnya. Malas rasanya mengurusi murid baru. Tapi baekhyun tidak boleh egois, dia akan tetap datang.

Sepulang sekolah baekyoon tidak mengunjungi baekhyun, dia dan luhan langsung pergi ke tempat kerja kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun kini sudah ada dilapangan. Murid yang mendaftar juga sudah siap dilapangan

"hey baek, tahun ini banyak yang tinggi" changmin ketua club basket berbisik. "ya jangan dilihat dari luar sunbae, kita seleksi semuanya" jawab baekhyun sambil ber-smirk ria.

Baekhyun adalah "ace" di tim basket sekolah mereka. Baekhyun memang tidak tinggi, mungkin aneh bagi orang melihat baekhyun menjadi inti dari permainan basket disekolahnya. Tapi tim baekhyun tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya, sesuai dengan kata baekhyun "jangan dilihat dari luar." Baekhyun dan baekyoon mereka kembar, mereka sama-sama populer disekolahnya, pintar, tampan dan cantik, ramah, mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi latar belakang mereka? Tidak ada yang tau kecuali sahabat baekyoon.

Selesai mengseleksi semua anggota barunya, yang dapat diterima hanya 3? Padahal yang mendaftar ada 10 lebih. Baekhyun pun meringankan keputusannya. "3 orang ini masuk kedalam tim basket, sisanya mengikuti semua kegiatan club basket kami sampai bisa mencukupi standar!" baekhyun berkata dengan lantang. Baekhyun sangat disiplin untuk memilih anggota timnya. Changmin sedari tadi hanya diam, padahal dialah ketuanya. Sedangkan pelatih mereka sedang sakit.

"siapa namamu?" baekhyun bertanya pada 3 namja itu. "aku oh sehun, ini kim jong in, dan yang disana park chanyeol"namja yang bernama sehun itu menunjuk satu persatu. "lumayan untuk tim basket kami, kebetulan beberapa diantara mereka sudah lulus" jelas baekhyun singkat. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah baek! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, ayo semuanya pulang" seru changmin. Semuanya pun menurut dan segera pulang.

"luhan, apa bahan nya hari ini?" Tanya baekyoon. "pura-pura sakit?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "tidak tidak, sudah bosan" baekyoon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berjalan bersama luhan kesebuah ruangan dirumah sakit, dia membuka pintunya, sekarang dapat dilihat kyungsoo sedang membereskan berkasnya.

"aish, ada apa lagi" Tanya kyungsoo sinis. "ih soo! Kami hanya berkunjung" jawab baekyoon diikuti dengan anggukan luhan.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang dokter muda, dia baru lulus SMA, tapi pengetahuannya begitu luas, terutama dunia kedokteran, pagi sampai siang dia akan kuliah kedokteran, lalu dia melanjutkan kerjanya dirumah sakit. Jadwalnya sangat padat.

"aku tidak ada waktu bermain.." kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya. "mian soo, kalau kau kesulitan kita akan membantu, kami tau jadwalmu sangat padat" luhan duduk dikursi. "huh.. aku benar-benar butuh istirahat kau tau? Jarang sekali aku mendapat waktu untuk bersantai.." kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa ruangan itu, "kau tidak sakit kan?" baekyoon menatap kyungsoo, "tidak, hanya saja, aku jadi tidak punya waktu luang untuk bermain dengan kalian lagi" kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. "tapi setiap hari minggu kau libur kan?" Tanya luhan. "memang libur, tapi tugasku kan tetap banyak." Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman diatas sofa. "ahh! Menyebalkan!" kyungsoo menendang nendangkan kakinya ke atas. Luhan dan baekyoon hanya mematung. "aku ingin berhenti menjadi dokter sampai kuliah ku selesai" luhan dan baekyoon langsung terkejut. "eh?! Bukannya kau sendiri sangat senang?" baekyoon bingung melihat temannya yang satu ini. "ya dulunya memang, tapi kau tau? Ini sangat melelahkan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa focus kekuliahku kalau begini terus" jawabnya. "ya terserah padamu soo, hehehe bagaimana kalau rambutmu rontok kalau terlalu banyak berpikir hahaha" luhan tertawa. "hih! Tidak sopan" kyungsoo sinis.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang, "yoonnie sudah pulang belum ya, sebaiknya aku cepat pulang" baekhyun cepat-cepat menuju jalan pintas, sampai dia bertemu sekelompok preman. "hey kecil! Berikan tasmu" teriak salah satu diantara mereka, "apa mau mu! Tidak akan ku berikan!" baekhyun mulai berlari, tapi preman itu berhasil menangkapnya menarik tasnya, "hey kembalikan!" mereka mulai memukuli baekhyun, "berani sekali sikecil ini melawan kita, patahkan kakinya!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka. Seseorang membawa kayu dan memukuli kaki baekhyun, puas memukulinya mereka juga menginjak-injak badan baekhyun, baekhyun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mereka mengambil dompet baekhyun dan segera pergi. Baekhyun tergeletak ditanah, sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang sampai dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Baekhyun sudah sadar. Semuanya terlihat putih. Bagian atap dan kasur. "Dimana aku?" Kata baekhyun sambil memegang keningnya. "Kau dirumah sakit" sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar ditelinga baekhyun. Seorang dokter muda, menurut baekhyun dia terlihat sangat muda dibanding dengan semua dokter yang pernah ia temui.

"Aku do kyung soo, apa kau yang bernama byun baekhyun?" Kini baekhyun bingung. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Dia bertanya. "Temanku mirip denganmu. Dia juga bilang dia punya kakak kembar bernama byun baekhyun" jelas kyungsoo. "Ah itu pasti baekyoon.." lirih baekhyun, "ah.. baekhyun..?" Panggil kyungsoo. "Ne?" Kyungsoo agak gugup. "Kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi baekhyun-ah" baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Mian.. tapi tenang, kalau kau banyak berlatih untuk berjalan. Kemungkinan besar kau bisa berjalan lagi" jelasnya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya mati lebih baik" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun. "Aku tau baekhyun.. kau masih punya adik yang begitu menyayangimu kan" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo. "Kau tau semuanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. .

"Dia akan cerita apapun kesahabatnya" kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun hanya diam dikasurnya. "Aku pergi dulu baekhyun-ah" baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Eh. Aku lupa bertanya siapa yang membawaku ke sini.." kata baekhyun kembali memegang kepalanya.

.

.

TBC

ChanBaek moment nya belum ya '-' ini masih penjelasan dari penpic ini /? Yang nungguin chapter "when I meet you" ditunggu dulu ya , author besok update kok :v

RnR? Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berada dirumah sakit. Dia bangun ditengah malam. Haus. Itu yang dia pikirkan. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan rasanya sangat sakit. "Argh.." rintihnya pelan. Tirai disamping nya pun terbuka. "Ada apa?" Sebuah suara bass yang membuat baekhyun terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya nya. " ah sunbae.. aku park chanyeol. Tadi aku demam makanya dibawa kesini. Baru saja" jelasnya. Baekhyun mungkin sedang tertidur jadi dia tidak sadar dengan kedatangan chanyeol. "Kau anak baru itu kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Kau kenapa sunbae? Ada perlu apa? Aku bisa membantu" baekhyun berpikir sejenak dengan tawaran chanyeol. "Aku haus.." kata baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mengambil segelas minum. "Untuk apa chanyeol? Kau masih sakitkan" chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. "Sekarang hanya pusing sedikit. Mungkin terlalu lama berada diangin malam kkk~" kekehnya pelan. Baekhyun diam. "Kau tidak mengambil nya sendiri sunbae?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan" jelasnya. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Eh?! Ada apa sunbae? Apa separah itu lukamu? Kupikir tidak akan seserius itu" baekhyun mulai bingung. "Maksudmu?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng "ah.. lupakan sunbae, kau harus istirahat" chanyeol naik ke kasurnya. Baekhyun pun meminum airnya. "Aneh.." gumamnya.

Sekarang sudah pagi, baekhyun membuka pelan matanya dan melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah apel. "oppa sudah bangun?" Tanya nya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Terlihat adiknya sedang mengupas kulit apel. "Baekyoon?" Baekyoon mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat khawatir ketika aku melihat seorang namja membawa mu kerumah sakit" jelasnya. "Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?" Baekhyun bingung. "Kyungsoo temanku. Aku selalu kesini kalau kau pulang terlambat" jelasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau ceritakan semua tentang kita padanya?" Baekyoon mengangguk. "Juga luhan" tambahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka. "Ah yeol! Kau pakai sakit segala" sebuah suara muncul dari balik tirai. "Karena kau bersusah payah membawa sunbae itu kerumah sakit. Kau jadi demam. Aish lemahnya kau, yeol" kekehan kecil terdengar. "Hunnie?" Baekyoon berjalan ke balik tirai. "Yoon!" Panggil baekhyun. Panggilan nya tidak digubris. "Sehun. Dugaan ku benar" sehun tersentak. "Ah baekyoon.." sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ini temanmu?" Baekyoon menunjuk jong in dan chanyeol. "Iya yoon, kalau kau mencari luhan. Nanti dia datang." Jelas sehun. "Eh? Luhan? Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya baekyoon. " dia mau ikut denganku. Katanya mau menyusul" baekyoon mengangguk pelan. "Ah iya. Annyeong jong in dan chanyeol kan?" Chanyeol dan jong in bingung. "Kalian ada ditim basket sekolah? Aku mendengarnya dari sehun dan luhan" jelasnya. Sekarang chanyeol dan jong in mengangguk. "Aku byun baekyoon. Aku punya kakak kembar namanya byun baekhyun. Kalian pasti tau" jelasnya lagi. "Ah pantas mirip. Kau pasti datang menjenguk sunbae" tebak chanyeol. Baekyoon mengangguk pelan.

Selesai mengobrol baekyoon kembali ke balik tirai baekhyun. "Oppa?" Panggil nya. "Kemana saja yoon. Lama sekali" jawab baekhyun. "Ah miann hehehe" baekyoon lalu menyodorkan apelnya. Baekhyun memakan apelnya. "Kyungsoo bilang kau harus sering latihan berjalan" baekyoon menundukkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang peduli" jawabnya ketus. "Tapi oppa aku sangat peduli kan" baekyoon mulai kesal "hanya kau kan. Lebih baik mati yoon. Kenapa preman itu tidak membunuhku? Aku manusia yang tidak berguna" jawab baekhyun tegas. "Tapi oppa.." kata-kata baekyoon terputus karena ada yang memanggilnya. "Yoon annyeong~" dapat dilihat tangan luhan melambai lambai dibalik tirai. "Ah.. annyeong luhan" jawabnya singkat.

"Luhan hyung diam, mereka sedang serius" bisik sehun. Luhan mengerti dia pun menutup mulutnyalucu. Tidak ada suara lagi dari luhan. "Pulanglah yoon. Kau capek kan?" Baekyoon menggeleng kecil. "Oppa aku mohon. Kau seorang 'ace' tim basketkan? Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Aku disini oppa. Aku selalu mendukungmu bukan. Meskipun kedua orang tua kita sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kita lakukan" jelasnya. Baekhyun diam. Tidak menggubris semua omongan adiknya. Baekyoon menghela napasnya pelan melihat respon baekhyun. "Sudahlah aku tidak mau bicara lagi. Lakukan apa mau mu" baekyoon melangkah baekhyun tidak tega. Air mata baekyoon sudah keluar karna kelakuannya. Dia tidak tau harus apa. Dia mematung dikasurnya."yoonnie!" Luhan mengejar baekyoon. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Bisik jong in penasaran. "Ah itu.. sudahlah" sehun berjalan pergi. "Hey oh sehun!" Panggil jong in. Mereka meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Sunbae.." sapa chanyeol sambil membuka tirai disampingnya. Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan kosong. "Ada apa sunbae?" Tanyanya. "Apa pedulimu" jawab baekhyun. "Sunbae aku selalu bisa membantu sebagai seorang hoobae" chanyeol sedikit menundukan kepala. "Kau tidak akan mengerti" baekhyun tidak menatap chanyeol. Dia menatap keluar jendela. "Aku memang tidak tau masalahmu, berceritalah padaku. Setidaknya itu akan sedikit menghilangkan bebanmu" jelas chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Aku tidak tau apa mau mu. Tapi yang jelas jika kau ingin tau. Selama ini kehidupan keluargaku begitu kacau. Hidupku sudah dibilang bercukupan. Orangtuaku selalu bertengkar aku tidak tau apa mau mereka. Appa ku selalu mabuk mabukan. Tidak jarang dia malah melukai ku maupun adikku." jelas baekhyun. Chanyeol diam. Dia tidak tau anak sepopuler baekhyun dan baekyoon mempunyai masalah yang begitu rumit.

"Kadang tidak dilahirkan lebih baik. Percuma kalau aku hidup seperti ini" baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan selimutnya. "Itu tidak benar" suara chanyeol membuat baekhyun menatapnya. "Kau punya seorang adik yang begitu menyayangimu. Jujur saja aku sangat iri sunbae punya adik sebaik baekyoon. Kau populer ramah dan pintar. Tentu saja banyak orang yang menyukaimu ." Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling bertatapan. "Kau dilahirkan, pasti ada alasannya. Aku yakin. Pasti ada orang lain yang sangat menyayangimu kan" baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya. "Berjalan lah sunbae. Buatlah adikmu senang." Kata-kata itu membuat baekhyun berpikir. Selama ini dia menyakiti perasaan adiknya. Kebaikan adiknya pun tidak dia balas. "Kata-kata mu memang benar yeol. Kau tau? Aku butuh sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Meskipun aku miskin sekalipun, rasanya pasti akan tetap bahagia" chanyeol tersenyum kecil "aku akan menemani sunbae setiap hari disini. Dan membantu sunbae untuk berjalan" chanyeol mengatakannya dengan lantang. "Eh?" Baekhyun bingung. "Percaya padaku sunbae. Kau bisa berjalan. Membuat semua orang kembali tersenyum" chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana mereka? Sial!" Gerutu jong in. Jong in bertanya pada seorang dokter. "Hey! Apa kau melihat-" kata-kata jong in terputus "pasti baekyoon luhan dan sehun. Hm?" Jong in menatapnya bingung "kau tau?" Mereka ada diruang kerja ku. Sehun bilang dia pergi mencari. Namja tan temannya. Sepertinya itu kau ya?" Jelasnya. "Ah iya. Aku kim jong in" jong in mebungkuk padanya. "Tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku Do Kyung Soo. Teman baekyoon dan luhan" jong in mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengajak nya pergi keruang kerjanya. Disana ada baekyoon. Sehun yang sedang tidur dipundak luhan. "Hah! Jong in, ternyata kau meninggalkan chanyeol" gerutu sehun. "Kau saja meninggalkan ku!" Luhan menggeleng melihat keduanya bertengkar. "Sudah hentikan. Ini kopinya" kyungsoo menaruh 4 gelas kopi di atas meja. "Mian soo. Merepotkan mu ya" tanya baekyoon. "Tidak juga." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut. "Kau benar benar berhenti soo?" Tanya luhan. "Iya.. tapi aku masih bekerja minggu ini" jawabnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" Sehun bingung. "Aku capek" jawabnya singkat. Jong in duduk disamping kyungsoo "aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya. Apa kau seumuran dengan sehun?" Tanya kyungsoo. "ah.. iya" jong in kelihatan gugup. Kyung soo mengangguk kecil.

"Ahh! Sakit yeol!" Teriak baekhyun. "Sabar sunbae. Kau harus semangat!" Chanyeol sedang memapah baekhyun untuk menggerakkan kaki nya. "Aku malas. Ini sakit" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sunbae kau sudah dewasa" chanyeol menggeleng kecil. "Hentikan sunbaemu itu. Baekhyun sudah cukup" chanyeol menatap baekhyun. Karena chanyeol sedang memapahnya wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Giliran baekhyun menatap chanyeol. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus. "Tidak apa" chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol terus melatih baekhyun berjalan. "Kau harus biasakan untuk menggerakkan kaki mu baek" chanyeol masih terkekeh kecil. "Iya iya tuan park" jawabnya. Tidak sadar sudah ada yang mengintip mereka. "Pikirannya cepat sekali berubah" baekyoon bingung. "Entahlah, apa kau yakin kakak bodohmu akan baik baik saja?" Tanya luhan. Mereka duduk dikursi samping ruangan itu. "Jong in ada apa? Berkeringat? Apa kau demam juga?" Tanya sehun. Jong in menggeleng dengan cepat. "Kenapa? Apa kyungsoo sangat menawan dimatamu?" Sambar baekyoon. Jong in mengangguk lalu dengan cepat dia menggeleng lagi. "Aigoo kim jong in kau sangat plin plan" sindir luhan. "Kau menyukainya? Benar?" Tanya sehun dengan smirk nya. "Tidak!" Jawab jong in kesal. "Uhuk uhuk.. tuan kim membohongi perasaannya eoh?" Sindir baekyoon.

"Aku tidak menyukainya.." sela jong in. "Lalu apa? Mencintainya? Hm?" Sehun masih ber smirk ria. "Kau tau? soo sangat perhatian dan lembut. Tidak ceroboh seperti mu jong in" luhan menjelaskan. "Kalian bersekongkol untuk mengejekku ya?" Jong in sweatdrop melihat sehun luhan dan baekyoon. "Jangan berbohong jong in! Bohong itu dosa" jelas baekyoon. "Ya mungkin begitu.." jawab jong in. "Cinta pandangan pertama kim jong in haha" dan sehun seketika meledak. Baekyoon menggeleng kecil melihat luhan dan sehun. Pasangan yang aneh. Pasangan? Ya, luhan dan sehun sudah pacaran sebelum sehun masuk ke SMA nya. Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan luhan agar dapat melihatnya. Baekyoon pastinya mengenal sehun karna luhan biasanya menambahkan sehun diacara kerja kelompok mereka saat SMP.

"Hentikan tawa kalian! Itu tidak lucu!" Jong in membentak mereka ber-2.

"Apa yang lucu?" Semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Ah kyungsoo.." sapa baekyoon. "Hahaha kyungsoo kyungsoo" luhan masih asik tertawa. Jong in memberika death glare kepada luhan dan sehun. "Kau tau jong in.." kata-kata sehun terputus saat jong in memukul kepalanya. "Dia menyukaimu hahaha" lanjut luhan. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya kau terlalu banyak tertawa" kyungsoo bingung. Jong in langsung memukul kepala mereka. "Aish! Tidak sopan!" Gerutu luhan. "Eh mian aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo cepat cepat berlari. "Ahaha jong in mian" kata sehun. Jong in tidak berkata apapun. Dia marah. Baekyoon mengambil 3 langkah menjauh dari mereka "aku tidak ikut campur" gumamnya. Heninglah sudah.

"Ahh! Capek!" Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Hari ini tidak ada kemajuan baek. Kau hanya mengeluh capek dan sakit" sela chanyeol sambil menyodorkan segelas air. "Huh kau pikir mudah apa" gerutu baekhyun sambil meminum airnya. "Besok kau masih mau latihan kan?" Tanya chanyeol. "Bukankah kau sudah baikan? Lebih baik kau cepat pulang" baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung. "aku masih mau menemani mu" chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu" baekhyun tertunduk. Dalam hati nya ia senang ada yang peduli padanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan chanyeol. "Tidak apa! Aku akan pulang lusa" jawab chanyeol tetap dengan senyumnya. "Yeol.. kau tau yang membawa aku kesini" tiba-tiba chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar. "Kau kan?" Sambung baekhyun. "Kau tau ya" chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku mendengar percakapan mu" jelasnya. "Ahh iya" chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana bisa yeol?" Baekhyun menatap lekat chanyeol. "Itu.."

FlashBack

"Chanyeol cepat!" Teriak sehun. "Ayo kita pulang" ajak jong in. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Dimana motormu yeol?" Tanya sehun. "Noona ku menggunakannya dan dia terjatuh. Jadilah motorku di bengkel" jelas chanyeol. "Ah noona mu baikbaik saja kan?" Tanya jong in. "Dia baik baik saja. Hanya luka kecil." Sehun dan jong in mengangguk. "Butuh tumpangan?" Tawar sehun. "Tidak. Sudahlah cepat kalian pulang" chanteol menggeleng kecil. Keduanya mengerti dan pergi pulang.

Chanyeol melewati sebuah gang sempit. Cepat-cepat ia berlari melewati gang itu. Dia melewati tubuh seorang namja. Lalu dia berbalik lagi.

"Eh gwenchana?" Chanyeol melihat darah dimulut namja itu. "Ah gawat" chanyeol membalikkan tubuh namja itu. "Sunbae..?" Ternyata itu adalah baekhyun. Chanyeol cepat cepat membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit. Selesai dengan urusannya dia pulang kerumah

"Aish dingin sekali.. brr.." angin malam menyapa wajah chanyeol. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

Sampai dirumah dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Dia langsung tertidut lelap. "Park chanyeol!" Noonanya memanggil. "Aigoo kau belum ganti baju seragammu" noonanya mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada respon. Dia lalu memegang kening chanyeol. Panas! Dia langsung membawa chanyeol kerumah sakit.

"Nghh.." chanyeol sadar dari tidurnya. Dia melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang putih. "Noona?" Panggil chanyeol. "Yeol kau demam. Kau harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit. Aku masih ada banyak sekali pekerjan. Jaga dirimu ne. Arraseo?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Noonanya meninggal kan chanyeol. Dia diam sejenak. Chanyeol melihat disampingnya ada tirai. Karena penasaran dia membukanya.

Disana berbaring seorang namja dengan luka lukanya yang diperban. "Sunbae..?" Chanyeol menyadari itu adalah baekhyun

Flashback End

"Ahh jadi begitu" baekhyun mengangguk angguk diikuti oleh chanyeol. "Kau payah sekali yeol. Masa langsung demam" kata baekhyun. "Mungkin aku sudah memang harus sakit baek" chanyeok malah tersenyun lebar. Keduanya tertawa bersama. "Kau yakin yeol akan pulang lusa" tanya baekhyun ragu. "Ya aku sangat yakin baek!" Jawab chanyeol. "Tapi aku.. " chanyeol segera menghentikan kalimat baekhyun. "Yayayaya, tidak merepotkan" chanyeol mengangguk angguk cepat. "Tapi kan kau harus sekolah" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aish kau banyak alasan byun baekhyun" chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun. "Ahh jangan! Nanti berantakan!" Baekhyun merapihkan rambutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

Nah ini chapter 2 nya. Thanks yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Kalau author updatenya lama. Mian juga ya, tugas banyak ;-;. RnR? Thanks.


End file.
